


An Open Letter to the Writer, by Dana Scully

by roxyeisen



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxyeisen/pseuds/roxyeisen
Summary: What would Dana Scully say to her creator and the world right now if she were allowed?*Contains finale spoilers. And I mean SPOILERS quite literally.





	An Open Letter to the Writer, by Dana Scully

Dear Sir,

 

It has come to my attention that you have broadcasted lies about Fox Mulder and me on a global level.

This is not the first time this has happened to us. Once a Hollywood movie producer tried to tell our story. Thankfully, it tanked. The issue here is that so many people are interested in the compelling nature of our story, they will take it from you because you own the sole rights to tell it. They can’t get it anywhere else. I find this unfair of you. Selfish. Why is your personal need for attention more important than fairly and accurately representing the story we have to tell the world – people who have loved us and invested in us for twenty-five years of their life, in many cases?

I have always given you the benefit of the doubt. Trusted that you knew how to tell our story because you were intimately involved in its creation. And I believed in the end you would give us rest. Resolution. Please understand, I am aware of the fact that we owe our lives to you in many ways. But you have gone too far, for too long. Of late, you have proven yourself to be incapable of being honest within the story Mulder and I have to offer. If I may be so bold, you have become the very man you wanted the world to hate. You are the Smoking Man. You take whatever you want for yourself. You don’t go after the good. You see yourself as the god of our universe. It’s no wonder that Mulder can’t bring himself to believe in such a dishonest, self-seeking creator.

I want to be clear on a couple points right now, right here. You had no right to assume my feelings in the matter of my son. MY SON. I have loved William with what Mulder refers to as “tenacious mother love” for every moment of his existence. I most certainly WAS his mother. And I certainly did not stop loving him just because a madman with a penchant for lies suddenly claimed he had fathered him. Even if he did, (which he did not because the timing is impossible) I assure you, I would still love my son. I am his biological mother. DNA does not lie. Do you understand that? Do you understand that mothers do not stop loving their children just because of the possibilities of the child’s origin? As well, do you understand that Mulder and I possess William’s DNA and we have already tested it against Mulder’s and found him to be the clear and undeniable father?

I resent the words you put in my mouth. I resent the insinuation that our second miracle pregnancy will solve everything and appease our wounded hearts. We will love this child every bit as much as we love William. We will protect him or her. But they will never be a replacement for our first son. Do you know how much it hurt to have to hear Mulder’s vulnerable declaration that William was our son and then respond with those ridiculous lines you forced me to say? Do you know how many times that man has held me, loved me, stood by me, honored and preferred me? He deserved better than that. 

Why do you never tell the parts that reveal our hearts? How many important, meaningful conversations have Mulder and I had that you completely ignored? How many times has he told me he loved me that you scoffed at or hid from everyone else? How many times even in these past months have we tried to have discussions about our future which you shut down and banned? How many tender moments did you skip by in favor of having us run after shadows in the darkness or pursue some meaningless drivel that kept us apart? 

You disallow the heart of our story. As a result, the audience only sees whispers of it. They sense it, they feel it, but it’s never proven to them. That’s why they hungrily beg for more. They only seek resolution, as Mulder, William and I do. We want purpose. We want you to finish our story. We want you to stop running after your own interests and be fair to us. We have given you twenty-five years of our lives. We deserve to be put to rest. 

But how can we rest when our parent hearts tell us our son, who is in a bad place and in desperate need of our influence, is still out there and all alone? How can we rest when you won’t allow us to reach the culmination of our relationship? You have been married for over thirty years. Why do you get to be happy, but we don’t? We want to be married. We want to live happily ever after in our home in the country. Is that so much to ask after everything you have put us through?

I don’t mean to sound ungrateful. We are thankful you were willing to tell our story, and there have been many times your ideas satisfied us or took us where we needed to go. But if you don’t have it in you to resolve this in the right way, perhaps you would be willing to turn over the reins to one of your very capable associates? They know us. They would treat us fairly. They would hear your ideas and use what was appropriate. 

I plead with you to make this right. Talk my actress into finishing the story, maybe with a movie. Assure her you will treat her fairly, and you will end this cycle of torment and dishonesty. Let love win in our story. It’s supposed to. It’s the only natural conclusion. Mulder knows it, I know it, and we want our children to believe this truth as well. 

I can do nothing but plead with you. I await your response at my permanent residence in the unremarkable house with my husband who is applying for a professor’s position at a local university, our new dog, and soon our new baby.

Please tell the world the way our story really ends. Everyone is counting on you to make the right decision.

 

Sincerely and respectfully,   
Dana Katherine Scully-Mulder


End file.
